"Emocje, zimna krew, to się w głowie nie mieści!"
Total Drama: World Trip - Odcinek 18 (Finał) Jumbojet, omawianie poprzedniego odcinka Don: 'Poprzednio w Total Drama: World Trip... w zasadzie nie tak dawno, bo to się stało no nie wiem... z 12 godzin temu? '''Stephanie: '''Zegarka nie masz? ''Don wyjmuje zegarek z kieszeni. '''Don: '''Ano racja, poprzednio wylądowaliśmy w Arabii, dzięki Scarlett. '''Scarlett: Zawsze do usług xD Don: Sporo zamieszania wywołała Iris, która ukradła naszą walizkę. Wszyscy goniliśmy ją ile wlezie, przez co zabrakło czasu na zrobienie wyzwania i wywołania finałowej dwójki. Dowiedzieliśmy się o niej właśnie dzięki tej idiotycznej złodziejce, z którą... no koniec. Dodatkowo Zach przeraził się nie na żarty i zrezygnował, pozostawiając Jen i Stephanie w drodze o główną wygraną, ale pozostaje nam tylko jedno pytanie, które zadawaliśmy od początku tego programu - która z nich wygra ten program? Po prostu obejrzcie do końca finał Total Drama: World Trip! Czołówka sezonu Muzyka: 'Power & Control (Instrumental) - Marina & The Diamonds ''Poszybszony widok wszystkich miast po kolei. Uszybszony slajd zatrzymuje się w Kanadzie, dokładnie w Sali Podsumowań, dokładnie tej z Total Drama: World Tour. Tam pojawiają się machający do kamery Bridgette i Tom. Po lewej stronie widzimy wszystkie oryginalne postacie, które nie dostały się do programu, a z prawej wszystkie postacie autorki, której wykonują swoje obowiązki. Kartka przewraca się na następną stronę, a tam widzimy na wieży Eiffla Jen zainspirowaną miejscem i sprzeczający się ze sobą Brody i MacArthur. W Louvrze widzimy całujących się Nastasię i Zach'a, którzy przeglądają się po muzeum, Veronicę rozmawiającą przez telefon z barmanem i Devin'a, który próbuje znaleźć kogokolwiek, kto bierze udział w programie. We Włoszech Marcus stoi w kąpielówkach na wybiegu, a obok niego jest rozentuzjazmowana Aisha, która skacze i nie może się powstrzymać. W Japonii Claudia i Dwayne próbują zjeść kostkę-węgorza. W Niemczech Stephanie robi z kiełbasy portret Ryan'a, przed którym staje wzruszona i widocznie tęskni za swoim chłopakiem. W Katalonii Rudolph jest zażenowany hiszpańską obsługą, a Iris z irytacją słucha hiszpańskiej gitary, granej przez przystojniaka. Widok na samolot. Na nim wszyscy tańczą kan-kana, Jasper i Jay przewracają się na siebie, Lao Chi spada z samolotu, a tam na ziemi ratuje go Emma i ściska go do nieprzytomności. Po chwili wszyscy zeskakują z samolotu, otwierając spadochrony i lądując na ziemi. Kiedy wszyscy lądują, siadają zadowoleni na limuzynie, a na drzwiach limuzyny pojawia się napis: "World STrip". Samolot, Chile '''Don: Już niedługo będziemy na miejscu! Stephanie: Super. Już się nie mogę doczekać min byłych uczestników. Jen: Mnie tam cieszy, że za moment nie usłyszę tego ohydnego ryja Iris ;) Stephanie: Tu się z tobą całkowicie zgadzam. (PZ - Jen): Cały ten sezon był okej, czego ja się bałam? Aaaa, tej idiotki. Ale na szczęście już jej nie ma, była prawdziwym utrapieniem wszystkich. Ciekawi mnie, kto w ogóle będzie za nią płakał. (PZ - Stephanie): Iris była jednym wielkim wyrzutkiem społecznym, serio zdychać w programie? Grunt, że ten program jest puszczany w nocy, inaczej już widzę dzieci oglądające ruchających się Zacha z Nastasią xDDD (PZ - Jen): Poza Iris, jak dla mnie pozbawieni godności są Lao Chi czy chociażby taki Rudolph. Szczególnie ten drugi koleś, niby już wie więcej od nas, a i tak siedział jak szara mysz przez prawie cały sezon. Chyba dość za późno docenił naszą siłę... i wyleciał. Ja przespałam Wariacki Wyścig, myśląc tylko i wyłącznie o modzie. Można o tym myśleć zawsze po programie. (PZ - Stephanie): No to oceniam dalej. Aisha i Nastasia? Moim zdaniem trochę obie nieco próbowały wcisnąć się w program i jakoś im się to udało pewnie. Nie wiem jak wyleciała Nastasia, ale Aisha... postąpiła trochę honorowo. Gdyby Iris nagle nie miałaby immunitetu, to na pewno Zach nie przeraziłby się i nie zagroziłby mi w drodze do finału. A mówiąc o nim... (PZ - Jen): ...jest naprawdę przystojny i uroczy. Tak samo jak Devin <33333 Gdyby tacy faceci byli ze mną w zespole, tak samo jak Aisha, Stephanie i Claudia, bylibyśmy najlepszym zespołem na świecie! <3 (PZ - Stephanie): 'Kogo uważam poza mną za najlepszą osobę w teamie? Był nią zdecydowanie Jasper. Zabrzmi to dziwnie, nawet go lubiłam, umiał postawić na swoim, jego determinacja była czymś dobrym, a dzięki jego zdrowemu rozsądkowi moglibyśmy być jak Amazonki, ale co go gubi? Zbyt wielka pewność siebie, każdy z nas ma swoją wadę, moja to oczywiście ten łatwy wybuch gniewu, przez który stałam się znienawidzoną uczestniczką tego programu. Nawet ta szmata Iris była ode mnie popularniejsza pewnie. '(PZ - Jen): Najlepsza osoba w drużynie? Wiadomo, że Devin! (PZ - Stephanie): A najgorsza osoba w tym zespole? Sorki Jen, ale ty. Nie skupiłaś się na tym programie, a lojalność to nie jest podstawa do osiągnięcia sukcesu, wybacz. Dopiero w połączeniu rozwinęłaś skrzydła. (PZ - Jen): Kto mi się najmniej podobał w zespole? Nie lubię osądzać, ale jest to Rudolph. Po raz kolejny się powtórzę, przespał cały program i zdążył nas zirytować w momencie, kiedy nastąpiło połączenie drużyn. Zastanawia mnie co, gdyby to on znalazł się w finale zamiast mnie. Stephanie lub Devin na pewno by to wygrali. (PZ - Stephanie): Jaka była moja kolejność eliminacji? Eeemm... Veronica:( Jen: Mogłam odpowiadać lepiej w quizie, miałam szansę na 23 punkty, a mam tylko ok. 1/6 z nich. Aisha: Nom. Damy radę i bez tego -,- Złapały następny klocek i wrzuciły, podobnie jak Stephanie. Trzecia runda. Tym razem... GRAD KLOCKÓW! Rzucały się w dość szybkim tempie, było ich dużo oraz... były metalowe. Odsłoniło się też wyjście z napisem "Ok. Trochę przesadziłem. Radzę wam wyjść, koszt to tylko z 30 do 10 punktów.". Stephanie: Hmmm, 5 punktów w plecy to nic wielkiego. (aktualnie: -2 - 5) Ucieka, a tam Aisha i Jen są przerażone bo nie są w stanie uciec przed jednym wielkim klockiem. Jednak... udało im się, a w międzyczasie trzy klocki 1x3x1 uplasowały się do klucza. '' '''Jen': Phew... Zadanie II Biegną. Stephanie widzi, że potrzebny jest klucz. Odwraca się, a tam widzi Marcus'a... obsypanego tymi klockami, a za nią Aisha i Jen otwierające już klucz. Aisha: To nie ten! Otwierają następne wejście. Udaje im się to. Przed sobą widzą ogromne 10 jaj, połowa stacza się wprost na nie. Aisha: UWAŻAJ :O Obie uciekają również w ostatniej chwili w prawo, a drzwi... blokują się dla Stephanie i Marcus'a, są wkurzeni. Stephanie: IDIOTO, MOGŁEŚ DO NIEJ ZARYWAĆ!!! Marcus: Do ciebie mogę zaraz zarywać. ;-; Lorenzo stoi trochę zmartwiony widząc Marcus'a, ale Brody stał obok niego i złapał go za rękę. Brody: Sorki. Lorenzo: Nic się nie stało. ;u; Brody i Lorenzo odwrócili się do siebie i zaczęli patrzeć prosto w oczy. Nikogo to nie obchodzi, więc zaczęli ze sobą flirtować. Po chwili odwróciła się do nich Nastasia. Nastasia: Uuuu, widzę, że jednak dobrze cię wyszkoliłam ;) Zach: Co? Nastasia: Prowadziłam Królowe Hardkoru w Hiszpanii. Zumi wygrała gniotąc Madeleine w pojedynku na bycie damą. Jakbym miała wywiad, pochwalę się wszystkim, bez cenzury, szczególiki, tak głębokie że... Zach: Nie zapędzaj się. Gdzie indziej się zapędzimy ;) Nastasia: Aż mi mokro na samą myśl <3 Stephanie tym razem próbuje dalej się wydostać, tak samo jak Marcus. Stephanie: Masz jakiś pomysł? -,- Marcus: Nie... Stephanie: To lepiej wymyśl. Marcus: Nie... Stephanie: Koleś, ty chyba ewidentnie chcesz w mordę! Marcus: Nie... Stephanie: Kochasz Aishę? Marcus: Nie... Stephanie: HA! ;) Marcus: Ech... -,- Jesteś żenadą. Stephanie: Jeśli jestem taką żenadą, to myślę, że jesteś lepszy. Udowodnij tylko to, wydostając nas stąd! W międzyczasie Aisha i Jen dostały kartkę, że mogą rozbić tylko dwa jaja. Były numery: 2, 3, 5, 6 i 10. Tylko jest problem, one nie wiedzą czym to rozbić. Jen: Już wiem, po co był młotek! Te jaja są za ciężkie do rozbicia! Aisha: Racja... ciekawe ile czasu nam już zabrało sterczenie tutaj. Konfetti. Po chwili spadło na ziemię układając się w napis "25 PUNKTÓW / MŁOTEK, PIERWSI TRACĄ TYLKO 5 PUNKTÓW" Jen: Sorry, ale nie -.- Aisha: Ale jak tracą? Szepty. "NWM" Aisha: Aha... kopmy w to jajo. Jen: Proponuję szóstkę w jajo. Jest tak wysoka jak ocena za sprawdzian. Zaczęły kopać, tymczasem Marcus wreszcie się wydostał i pomógł Stephanie. Stephanie: Te też można rozbić ;) Aisha: Mają gorsze numerki xD Stephanie: A ile można rozbić? :P Aisha: Tyle ile się da... (pod nosem) Stephanie wyjęła młotek i rozwaliła jajo z numerem 3. Stephanie: Co my tu mamy? Czyta kartkę. Stephanie: 10 punktów do przodu. Yay. Opłaciło się, ale po chwili dostaje jakąś kulką z plasteliny, a tam -10. Stephanie: Za co? Kulka niszczy się i ukazuje małe zawiniątko. Stephanie: Musisz zapłacić za klucz. To jesteśmy w świecie RPG, czy co? (stan: -2 - 5) Jen: Pewnie tak. Dasz młotek? Stephanie: Czemu by nie? Wasza kolej :) TEAMSTEPHANIE: NIEEE Veronica: Zamknąć mordy :P Jen razem z Aishą rozbijają jajko z numerem 6. Po chwili są całe w żółtku od jajka. Jen: Fuuu... Stephanie: Dobra, tera ja. Rozbija 7, czyli jajko po prawej stronie. Stephanie: To samo, czyli 10 punktów do przodu. (stan: 8-5) Aisha: Gratuluję. A my rozbijamy dziesiątkę? Jen: Okej. Rozbijają, tam tylko jest czas zamrożony i 5%. Jen: Ciekawe, co to znaczy? Stephanie: Jedziemy dalej. Po chwili woda spycha ich do małej dziury. Don: Uff, dobrze że nie trafili na jedynkę. XD Scarlett: Racja. XD Don: Pod czwórką była ukryta strata 80% punktów, a pod jedynką... spotkanie z kwasem. Wszyscy: Łuuuu... Po chwili cała czwórka znajduje się w małym tunelu, który zmienia światełka... i gra jakże wkurwiającą piosenkę Ricky'ego Martina. Stephanie uderza w radio młotkiem. Stephanie: Czy tylko ja mam serdecznie dosyć tego gościa? Aisha: Nie mam nic przeciwko Latynosom <3 Jen: A on nie jest czasami Argentyńczykiem? Aisha: Barbadosem kurwa XDDDD Stephanie: Będziemy teraz się zastanawiać skąd podchodzi atencyjny koleś na poziomie Daddy Yankee. Chodźmy dalej. :) Marcus: A ja sobie zostanę, o ile Aisha... Aisha: NIE MA ŻADNEJ AISHY DLA CIEBIE!!! JESTEM SAMA, WOLĘ BYĆ FRIENDZONE NIŻ ZE ZBOCZEŃCEM! IDŹ RUCHAĆ IRIS TY PIEPRZONY BAWOLE!!! >:( Stephanie: Nareszcie się odważyłaś ;) Biegną w trójkę, Marcus położył i włączył zepsute radio, które grało Despacito. Tym razem podeszła Jen i nadepnęła na urządzenie. Jen: Masz Spotify? Tam możesz Despacito listen Livin' La Vida Loca bez przerwy XDDDD Marcus: Niezła gra słów. Jen: I tak nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Zakłada ręce. Aisha: Jen, chodź już! Jen: Dobra, dobra... Zadanie III Biegną dalej, a tam widzą dwie drogi. Oczywiście jedna z nich ma napis BONUS (ale po wyzwaniu, mam 2 wejścia xD) i WYZWANIE 3. Trzeba poświęcić coś, aby drzwi do wyzwania trzeciego się otworzyły. Stephanie: Coś mi mówi, że młotek nie będzie już potrzebny. ;) Odłożyła go i weszła. Aisha i Jen dalej patrzyły niezadowolone. Jen: Nie mamy nic... nie będę się rozbierała ;-; Po chwili pojawił się przedmiot podobny do kamery, a tam karteczka dla Aishy. Aisha: OJ NIE >:( (PZ - Aisha): Za żadne skarby! Jen: Ale co? Bierze od niej kartkę. Jen: YGHHHH... chyba zboczeniec robił te wyzwania ;-; Wyleciała druga kartka. Jen: Sorki, byłem bardzo podniecony... - Topher. Jen wyleciała do szyby i zaczęła w nią bez przerwy pukać. Don od razu domyślił się o co chodzi i patrzył z grymaśną miną na Tophera. Topher: Po seksie z Arabami musiałem sobie ulżyć dziewczyną. XDDD Scarlett: Żenada. Brody: Popieram. Dalej patrzy się czule w oczy Lorenzo. Ci zamykają powieki o połowę i zbliżają się do siebie. Brody zaczyna namiętnie dotykać ciało Lorenzo. Obok MacArthur zaczyna wymiotować. Claudia: Powiem to Josee -.- Dwayne: Oj tam... sama się dowie. Josee gdzieś obok ogląda sobie program i jednak... zamiast zamierzonego skutku skacze z radości. Josee: TAK, BRODY! POKAŻ MU JAKIM JESTEŚ OGIEREM!!! OTWARTY ZWIĄZEK RZĄDZI!!!! >:) Wzięła trąbkę kibica i colę. Wymachiwała chorągiewki i tańczyła swój taniec zwycięstwa (twerk xDDD). Jen: No to co zrobisz? Aisha: Muszę być tutaj w samej bieliźnie. Patrzy się dziwnie na tę kartkę i na siebie, jak na idiotkę. Potem na myśl przychodzą jej same bezeczne rzeczy, a potem odruch wymiotny. Aisha: W samej kurwa bieliźnie -_- Patrzy się niechętnie na Jen i wskazuje palcami, że nie chce za żadne skarby tego robić. Aisha: Ech... no dobra, zrobię to. Już. Zdjęła bluzkę do góry, a potem podeszła już w spódniczce do kamery. Zdejmuje spódniczkę, odsłaniając wyzywającą bieliznę (czarny push-up i czarne stringi). Wypina się jak SexMasterka i bierze kurtkę. Jen rzyga. Jen: OHYDNE! Aisha: Wiem :/ Wchodzą, a Aisha ukrywa się, aby założyć ciuchy. Potem klapa się znowu zamyka. Aisha: Co jest? -.- Ubrana już (dosyć szybko) puka do klapy, a tam widzi karteczkę. Kartka: Ostatnia karteczka! Bierz ją! Niestety Jen i Stephanie są zdane tylko na siebie! Dziękuję, że się rozebrałaś. Topher. Aisha się wściekła i zaczęła pukać Jen. Po chwili rozbiła szklaną "kulę" i rzuciła się na Topher'a, wybijając mu kieł. Aisha: Ty głupi śmieciu! Ty zboczeńcu! >:( Nastasia: Współczuję ci, stara... ale dla mnie byłaby to przyjemność... i przy facetach w czarnych bokserkach! NIEEEE, CHYBA DOJDĘ TUTAJ!!! <333333333 Zach: Ogarnij się, bo nie będzie współżycia. XDDD Nastasia: Oooo, to jednak przestałam. Dzięki :) Nastasia wzięła krem. Nastasia: Widzę, że nasz nowy związek kwitnie. Rudolph: Jaki? Wskazuje zadowolona palcem na Brody'ego i Lorenza, całujących się, wszyscy buczą poza Nastasią, Aishą i Zachem. Po chwili wyłazi też Marcus. Marcus: Uuuu, yaoi <3 Lao Chi: Gdzie? Też chcę! :33333 Scarlett zaczęła rzygać. Scarlett: DARUJCIE. Takie przyjemności to może po programie. -_- Veronica się sprytnie uśmiechnęła. Veronica: Już wiem, jak to załatwić ;) Szepcze coś Scarlett do ucha. Scarlett: To jest myśl! Od tej chwili nakładam 25 dolarów kary za niecenzuralną czynność. Słownictwo też się liczy. Nastasia: To ja ci dam je od razu chyba :P Scarlett: Od razu milej. Jedno słówko porno i... Nastasia głupio się uśmiechnęła. Nastasia: Powiedziałaś, że 25 dolarów kary za każdą niecenzuralną rzecz i różne sprośne myśli? Dawaj mi hajsik, właśnie to powiedziałaś. :3 Scarlett westchnęła i dała jej 25 dolarów. Nastasia: Jej. Hojność :P Kto następny? Scarlett: Ekhem... Nastasia: Dwuznaczność nie jest zakazana, akurat tu jej nie ma ;) Wróćmy do wyzwania, ta rozmowa jest ciekawa, ale nie w tym momencie, gdy rozgrywa się beznadziejny finał pomiędzy dwoma nudnymi lochami Stephanie i Jen. Jen: Super, to co teraz? Maszyna: Musicie powiedzieć mi z pamięci 5 uczestników którzy wylecieli jako pierwsi i z jakiej oni byli drużyny. Jen: Okej. Znam. To łatwe. Mówi na pamięć. Jen: Wyleciał najpierw Dwayne z MaTD, potem MacArthur z Żelek, Brody z Żelek, Jasper z Niezgodnych i pierwsza była Veronica z Niezgodnych. Oczywiście Stephanie tego nie słyszała. Maszyna: Okej. A Stephanie co nam powie? Stephanie: Dwayne z Mariny, Brody z Żelek, MacArthur z Żelek, Jasper z Niezgodnych i Emma z Żelek. TIIIILTTT! Maszyna: Odpowiedź błędna. 2/5. Jen, przechodzisz dalej. Jen biegnie zadowolona i widzi ostatni właz oraz długą rurkę, po której musi biec, jak w parkourze, taka spirala. (PZ - Jen): To chyba nie powinno być aż takie trudne. Nie na koniec, po tym wszystkim co przeszłam. Za moment dowiem się czy skończyłam jako prawdziwa zwyciężczyni z 3 milionami w ręku i biletem do Wenecji czy po prostu zadowolona z chłopakiem, żeby Don nas zawiózł samolotem do domu lub tam, skąd przybyliśmy? :P (PZ - Stephanie): '''Nienawidzę zadań umysłowych. Stawiam tylko na wyzwania, gdzie musi być ostra rozwałka. ;u; '''Maszyna: Odpowiedz jeszcze raz. Stephanie: Aaa, Dwayne z Mariny, MacArthur z Mariny... Maszyna: NIEEEE! Stephanie: No to co ja mam powiedzieć? Dwayne, MacArthur, Brody... Maszyna: NIEEEE! Stephanie: Aaaa, od tyłu, no to będą Za... Maszyna: NIEEEE! >:( Czekasz 5 minut. Jen biegnie dalej przez spirale, dość długo, ale wreszcie... widzi piękną firanę, przez którą przechodzi, a tam... widzi już wszystkich uczestników. TeamJen: TAK! <3 TeamStephanie: Ech... Don: Chwila! Nie wszystko jest skończone! Jen, możesz sobie usiąść i napić się wody lub czego sobie życzysz. Stephanie może jeszcze cię wyprzedzić w ciągu dziesięciu minut. (PZ - Jen): Dziesięć minut? Ciekawe, jak się to potoczy dalej. Minęło pięć minut. Stephanie odpowiedziała wreszcie prawidłowo. Maszyna: Możesz iść dalej! ;) Stephanie biegnie, ale do Bonusu. Darujmy sobie szczegóły, było 10 tarcz. (spudłowała 6 razy, trafiła 4 razy) Stephanie: JEST! Akurat właśnie czas minął na jej przewagę czasową. Przechodzi przez spiralę w pięć minut i już jest, przekracza metę podobnie jak Jen. Don: Brawo! Za każde trafienie w bonusie były 3 punkty zamiast 4, więc masz już 12 punktów na starcie, a Jen 5, ponieważ była tu pierwsza. (20-10) Stephanie i Jen siadają, pijąc to, co chcą. (Jen = Nestea; Stephanie = Mirinda) Don: Czas na wyniki! Jako, że na starcie jest 20-10 z przewagą dla Stephanie, czas na obliczenie wyników. Nie ma bonusów. W pierwszym zadaniu świetnie sobie poradziła Jen i zyskuje za nie już 35 punktów, jednak odejmuję 10 za zachowanie, czyli aktualnie jest 35-20. Będą randomowe punkty. Stephanie, nie wiemy jak cię ocenić, ale w znaczeniu negatywnym. Dostajesz tylko 10 punktów za próbę, czyli 35-30 z przewagą dla Jen. W drugim zadaniu akurat miałaś doliczone 10 punktów dodatkowo, a Jen tylko... nic. W sumie lepszą drogę i kreatywniej poradziła sobie Jen, dostając 20 punktów, a Stephanie za jakość aż... 25! Mamy 60-60! :D Wszyscy: OOOO Don: Przechodzimy do najważniejszej części, ostatniej. Tu punkty nie będą leciały prawidłowo. Każde poprawianie się przy maszynie, to utrata punktu. Jen dostaje 2 punkty za zniszczenie radia, 5 punktów za prawidłowość oraz 2 punkty... za dojście tutaj w 01:36:49, usunęliśmy 5% z twojej tray. Masz łącznie 69 punktów! :D Jen: Oj! A co ze Stephanie? Don: Ona pomyliła się aż trzy razy, więc dostaje dodatkowe punkty, a przeszła trasę w 01:55:20, co oznacza, że dostaje... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... JEDEN PUNKT! WYNIKIEM 69-63 PROGRAM WYGRYWA JEN! ;) Jen: Tak? <3 Rzuciła kubek i zaczęła skakać ze szczęścia. Jen: O BOŻE! TO BYŁO MOJE SPEŁNIENIE MARZEŃ! Aisha: Brawo Jen! Wiedziałam, że ci się uda! <3 Uściskały się. Jay: Super :P Stephanie biła brawo, a obok niej usiadł nie kto inny jak... Ryan. Ryan: Cześć Steph ;3 Stephanie: Kotek? Ty tutaj? Wzruszyła się, ale potem wzrok na siebie, a potem... Ryan złapał Stephanie na ramiona i zaczęli się namiętnie całować, aż upadli na ziemię. Devin podniósł do góry Jen, mimo bólu jego prawej ręki. Devin: Tak się cieszę, że moja księżniczka wygrała! <3 Jen: Ja też! <3 Nie wierzyłam w to, ale jednak TO okazało się być prawdą! <3 Skakali ze szczęścia i Jen pocałowała Devin'a w policzek. Jen: Kiedy ci zdejmą szwy? <3 Devin: Jeszcze tylko tydzień z bandażem. Jen: Zawsze można ten wyjazd do Wenecji sobie zarezerwować. Devin: Hej... Powiedział to oschłym tonem, Jen nieco się przeraziła. Devin: Zawsze chciałem spędzić czas w Wenecji! <3 Pogłaskał ją po głowie. Zaczęli się całować, a potem Devin odstawił Jen ze względu na jego zranioną, prawą rękę. Veronica: Brawo stara. Jednak masz coś we mnie ;) Aisha: Wątpię. Veronica: No może mi się nie udało tym razem ;v Scarlett wręcza Jen czek na 3 miliony oraz... bilet do Wenecji. Scarlett: Dam ci dwa tygodnie na możliwość zrealizowania tego biletu ze względu na warunki. W przeciwnym razie bilet jest nieważny. Kiedy go użyjesz, możesz przez tydzień zwiedzać całe Włochy. Jen: Skoro Devin odzyska pełną sprawność po tygodniu... poczekam, niech ostudzi to mój zapał po milionie! Wznosi czek do góry, większość uczestników bije brawo poza Brody'm i Lorenzo, którzy całują się namiętnie bez koszulek, Dwayne'a, który rozmawia przez telefon z synem i poza Marcus'em, który ma wyjebane na zwycięstwo dziewczyny i czeka na autokar. Don: Cóż, wygląda na to, że każdy ma szansę na wygraną! Jen wygrała oficjalnie dziesiąty program w historii Totalnej Porażki i dołącza do grona mistrzów, razem ze Stephanie. Jak ciekawy będzie następny sezon? Co będzie w nim poruszone? Czy to będzie coś nowszego? Tego dowiecie się już w... nie wiem... W PRZYSZŁOŚCI! <3 Zaciemnienie. NO OK. WIĘC MÓJ OFICJALNIE PIĄTY (PIĄTY?) SEZON ZOSTAJE ZAKOŃCZONY. DZIĘKUJĘ WSZYSTKIM, ŻE CZYTALIŚCIE GO I TAK POZYTYWNIE PRZYJĘLIŚCIE. NAJWIĘKSZE PODZIĘKOWANIA DLA NAJWIERNIEJSZYCH FANÓW, CZYLI BO$$a, Sigura i Terrible, DZIĘKI WAM MIAŁAM WIELKĄ CHĘĆ NA PISANIE TEGO SEZONU. ZOBACZYMY SIĘ JUŻ WKRÓTCE W NASTĘPNYCH SEZONACH PISANYCH PRZEZE MNIE. OBIECUJĘ WIĘCEJ NIESPODZIANEK. <3 NesteaCookie Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:NesteaCookie - Odcinki Kategoria:Total Drama: World Trip - Odcinki